What Family is For
by Katie Alden
Summary: When Percy finds himself struggling to parent his teenage daughters, Hermione offers some advice. Afterall, isn't that what family is for? Written for the QLFC Season 7 Quarterfinals


**Written for the QLFC Season 7 Quarterfinals. Chaser 2 - write a story using the main character from your Chaser 3's first story this season: Hermione. **

**Additional prompts: 6. [character] Percy Weasley; 7. [location] library; 9. [colour] burnt orange. **

"Where in Merlin's name is the section on teenage girls?"

Hermione looked up from her book in shock. She knew that voice; she had had dinner with him just yesterday. It was not his presence here that had surprised her – they saw each other here often – but rather what he seemed to be looking for.

"The second-largest library in Wizarding Britain, and not a single book of any use!"

"Percy!" Her brother-in-law jumped as she rounded the shelf of books. "Are you alright?"

"No! I have sixteen-year-old twins, and I have no idea what to do!" The usually calm and collected Percy was now pale, his wild eyes darting back and forth among the books.

"Percy, come and sit down. I'm sure we can work this out." Hermione kept her voice low and calm. It was moments like these when she was reminded that Ron and Percy were related.

"Percy, you are the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. You are highly intelligent and one of the most capable men I've ever met. Why is the fact that the girls are sixteen suddenly causing you so much stress?"

"I don't know! That's the problem! They arrived home from school last week, and have become whole new people."

"Percy, you saw them at Easter. People don't change that much in two months."

"That's what I thought too, but apparently teenage girls are different!"

"Percy, you've met teenage girls before."

"Yes, but I never really interacted with them. I only ever dated one girl during school, and she spent half of our relationship petrified."

Hermione gave in to a brief laugh. "That would stifle a relationship."

"Yes, well, it was probably for the best. That was really the extent of my exposure to teenage girls. Ginny and I were only at school together for two years, and by the time she hit puberty — well, you know where I was." Hermione watched as the light left Percy's eyes, as it always did when he spoke of his wartime activities.

"Percy, Ginny forgave you for that long ago, as did everyone else. You have atoned for your mistakes a thousand times over."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I wasn't there when my sister needed me the most."

"Neither were Bill or Charlie. They had long left home by the time Ginny started school, and if it weren't for the war, they both would have been living overseas throughout her teenage years. They had almost as little to do with her as you did, Percy. They don't beat themselves up about it still."

"You're right, of course. It's easier said than done."

"I know, Percy, but I have every faith in you. Now, what is worrying you about the girls?"

"Hermione, Lucy was crying. Crying! She never cries, and all because burnt orange is 'in' this year and she'll never be able to wear it because she has red hair! Oh, and then she proceeded to get angry with me because apparently, it's all my fault."

"That does sound odd for Lucy, but maybe she was just having a bad day."

"Hermione, the next day, she was crying over a literal burnt orange. A spell she was trying went wrong. She didn't take kindly to my reminder that underage magic is illegal."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Percy, I know you're law-abiding, but that was not the time."

"Well, I know that now! Her Aunt is Minister for Magic; we have standards to uphold."

This time Hermione gave in to the urge to roll her eyes. "Her Aunt doesn't care as long as she's safe. Really, those laws need to change."

"True. Anyway, that's Lucy. Molly has just been, well, I don't know. She's been ever so quiet, far more than usual, and keeps saying that she doesn't think she should continue to be a Prefect next year."

"Wait; what?" Hermione looked at Percy in shock. "Being a Prefect was Molly's dream! Rose told me she's the best Prefect Ravenclaw has, even though she was the youngest."

"I know that, and you know that, but Molly doesn't seem to. It's like she's lost all confidence in herself. Lucy usually pulls her out of her moods, but that doesn't work when she is upset as well." Percy ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't know what to do."

"Percy, you're a great Dad. You already have the skills you need. They need you to love them and listen to them."

"I can do that, but surely there's more to it? I mean, aren't I supposed to fix all of their problems?"

"Percy, if the war taught me one thing, it's that being an adult doesn't automatically mean that you have all the answers or that you can find all of the solutions. You aren't going to be able to fix everything for the girls, and that's ok. Part of growing up is having to learn to solve things for yourself."

"So, what's my job then?"

"Your job is to guide them as they learn to make their own decisions, listen to them when they are upset or worried or scared, and above all else, love them no matter what happens. Those are all things that I know you can do Percy."

"How do teenage girls like being shown love? I can't exactly cuddle them on my knee anymore."

"Show them that you know them. Pick up their favourite chocolate on the way home, or ask them about that friend they've written about during term. Buy Lucy a hair bow in a colour that suits her, or Molly a book she's been wanting. They may not fit on your lap, but a girl never gets too old for cuddles with Dad."

"That's all I have to do?" Percy looked surprised, as if he had been expecting a long formula for pleasing teenage girls.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Percy, that's all you have to do. I told you, you have all the skills you need already. If they start fighting, use that political diplomacy you've spent two decades perfecting." Hermione flashed a cheeky grin as Percy chuckled.

"Thanks, Hermione. I should have known I could have come to you."

"We're family Percy; we look after one another. I know you would do the same if the positions were reversed."

"Indeed I would, Hermione. Now, about the upcoming World Cup."

Two years later

"Percy's right, we do need a section on teenagers!"

"Is Rose causing you trouble, Hermione?" Hermione jumped in shock as Percy rounded a stack of books.

"Percy! Don't do that!" Percy smiled apologetically as Hermione willed her heart to return to a regular rhythm. "Actually, it's Hugo. He is just like Ron was at that age, and he and I didn't exactly see eye-to-eye for a few years there."

"A wise woman once told me to love and listen to my girls, and that would be enough. I would imagine that Hugo would respond just as positively as Molly and Lucy did if you give him the chance."

"You're right, of course. I don't know why I hadn't thought of that myself."

"It is always harder to see the solution when you are the one close to the problem."

Hermione smiled ruefully. "That is true. Well, thank you, Percy."

"You're welcome. Isn't that what family is for?"


End file.
